A romantic dream and the not so unromantic life
by RoseScor90
Summary: Written for the Coffee shop challenge! Features James and Lily, of course! R&R!


Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: Written for the coffee shop challenge! The pairing was James/Lily and the quote was "And how could we quit something that we never tried? Well, you still can't tell me why!"-Can't Hate You Anymore by Nick Lachey. R&R!

"Lily! Lily, listen! Wait for me!" I could hear his voice as it echoed along the empty hallways of the slumbering castle. I didn't stop and listen to him. Nor did I slow my pace as I came to the entrance hall. I went right through the big doors, leaving them open, knowing an army of Death Eaters could be outside. Voldemort himself couldn't have stopped me from running; not this time; not when it was James Potter that was making me run. Because that was my instant reaction to him; shout, yell and dart away. I could hear him closing the door shut and thanked Merlin that at least one of the Heads cared about the safety of the rest of the students blissfully asleep inside. I hadn't noticed where I was going. That was why I came to a rather ungraceful halt at the edge of the Black Lake. The lake, true to its name, was ink black.I knew the Giant Squid was sleeping too. So I took a deep breath before splashing into the arctic cold lake.

I splashed through the water as fast as I could. The water wasn't as cold as the icy fear that froze my frantic heart. It had been too close this time; hairline close; that wouldn't do. This would mean hiding away from him for a week at least but it was okay, bearable. As much as it pained me to be away from him, it was no way near the heart wrenching ache I'd feel if I gave in. Now, if only I could get to the other side and into the forest, I'd have time to think and get back to rational mode once again. But fate, deciding it had given me enough chances, let me down this time.

A hand wrapped around my waist, restraining me from entering the forest. He knew pretty well he could never catch me if I entered the jungle before us. It was the thickest one in the area, thicker than the forbidden forest, but safer. It was the lake in between that made this place unapproachable to many. I stopped, knowing it was useless to fight against him. He was stronger than me. And I was no karate kid.

"Lily, please. Just please let me talk," his voice whispered at my ear, making me shiver. Looks like the cold swim didn't help me get over him. He mistook my reaction for cold, "You really shouldn't have taken a dip today. Looks like a storm is brewing." he said, indicating to the sky. And indeed, as I glanced above, a bright streak of lightning flashed, bathing us in its brilliant light for a moment. But of course, the storm would appear like a gentle breeze when compared to the hurricane raging inside me. I tried to move away from him and he didn't object this time. I looked quickly at the forest, trying to find a way to escape. Unfortunately there were none. I sat on the grass now, the tall trees shadowing my form. He did not need to see the frail grip I had on my mind, play on my face.

"You've trapped me. Now talk." My voice barely managed to stay composed. He wouldn't have noticed anyway. I was shivering slightly from the cold. He walked from his position near the shore, hands in his pockets, right past me and into the forest. Within minutes he was back with a lump in his hand. I understood what he was doing and tried to help him, but he stopped me with a hand.

"Your hands are frozen. I'll take care of it, Lily. Sit down." Those words in his soft voice and a gaze, rendered me helpless. I sat back on the grass watching him light up a fire. The flames rose up in the air dancing with the wind. They lit his face up and only then did I realize that I wasn't in the shadows anymore. He sat beside me, taking care to be as far away from me as possible without seeming rude. It was still too difficult for me, being in his presence. He could be across a Quidditch Pitch and I'd sense him. That was why I needed to put a lake between the two of us. I was safe from the dark forces from the outside world, but that did not apply to James Potter. I was not safe with him. I was not me with him.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…chased you like that. It was silly and immature of me. I dunno why I did that," he said apologetically and I could only nod in acceptance. It had been me that had initiated the run and catch game in the first place.

"It was just…something told me that I should get you to listen today. Like luck would be on my side today or something. Silly, I know. And I promise I haven't taken the Felix Felicis." I nodded again. I knew he wouldn't do that. He was a prankster, not a rogue. It was a slight difference, one that had taken me seven years, a traitorous friend and several heartbreaks to figure out.

"Lily, I know you think I'm joking with all this asking you out but…Ugh, I dunno what to say. I don't know what would convince you that I'm serious for once in my life. I don't have the words to make you believe me. I can only tell you what I do know, Lily. That it was never a chase, game, or whatever sophisticated word you want to give it. This is just me, Lily. A boy who, as uncalled for as it was, fell…"

"No!" I shouted as I placed my hands on my ears. It was of no use. My mind was attuned enough to know what he'd have said. _Fell in love when he was fifteen_. The words kept echoing in my mind like a buzz and I shook my head.

"Please James. You know why. You know pretty well why I can't accept."

"I don't Lily and nor do I want to. Ever. Its not that I don't want to listen to you, but I know what will happen then. If you have a good enough reason, which I hope you don't, it will be just another kick in the gut for me."

"But it will be a cureless scar for me if I let us exist, James. Don't you see? If either of us decided to quit…"

"And how could we quit something that we never tried? Well, you still can't tell me why, Lily. Just know this, if ever we break up it will be you breaking up with me. Never the other way around."

"But it will be a break up. I'm not as strong as you. I don't think I can put everything on the line and hope it will turn out well."

"What you mean is that you don't want to take the risk…is that it?"

"Yes, James. That is what it boils down to. Life may be an experiment, but I'm not willing to let my heart be the guinea pig."

He took my hand, which had been folded around my knees till then; held them between his own and looked into my eyes. It was such a sweet thing to do, somehow more powerful and possessive than if he had declared his undying love and his words were exactly what would break me.

"I'm not asking you to experiment with your life, Lily. All I'm asking you is to spend a bit of it with me."

He looked so sincere, it was as if the rest of his words, whatever he had ever said or done, had dissolved away. As if the seven years before had been nothing. As if I was meeting him for the first time. And it was love at first sight.

I looked away, unable to stand the unbearable amount of affection in his eyes anymore. They were scorching me. But I did not know how to accept. Seven years of expert denial, sure, but when it came to accepting…but I needn't have worried. James knew me and he knew what I needed. I did not know when I went from gazing at him to being in his embrace, but I didn't want to go back. This was nothing like I had ever imagined it to be. Of course I knew I'd feel safe with James; it was inevitable. You can't stand in the fire and say you're cold. But this, this tornado of emotions, I'd never have dreamed of having them. I felt happy, euphoric almost. And then there was the overwhelming feeling to protect. It was like I was hugging two people at once. One was a little boy that seeked solace in my arms. I hugged him tighter, trying to keep the danger away. Then I realized that I was the peril. My conflicts and rebuffs were what he was hiding away from.

"I'm so sorry James," my voice was choked, and I did not try to hide them. Why should I? He looked at me questioningly, lifting his head from my shoulders. I rested my head on his chest and, listening to his frenzied heart, said, "I hurt you so bad, James. And you had been nothing but earnest the entire time. If only I had been strong enough…maybe I could have avoided this pain for the both of us."

"Shh…you are the strongest person I've ever seen in my life, Lily. The strongest and the most compassionate. And of course the most beautiful." He smiled once again and it made my heart burst into song to know that my presence was all it took to make him smile in this elated manner. My cheeks blushed a rich crimson, and I hid myself a bit more in his cloak. He smelled heavenly of rain and peppermint. Hmm…

"Lily! Lily wake up!" I woke to the yell of Alice who was positioned with a pillow beside my bed.

"You're soo gonna be late for class!" she sung as she went to bother the rest of my dorm mates. Living with Alice was great except for the fact that she was an early bird. I curled back on my bed and closed my eyes. I was almost adrift when I heard a voice near my ear.

"What did you dream about, Lily?" I sat right up in bed. If I was still in the dorm that meant all that had been a dream. And if Alice knew about it…

"What did I say?"

"Just something about James and…" she left the sentence hanging, alarming me.

"And?" I asked. My trepidation must have been apparent in my voice because her next words lacked the mischievousness from before.

"Nothing much, Lily. Just don't let James hear that," she said and disappeared down the steps before I could interrogate her further. Of course it would have been a dream. James Potter could never be that romantic or that genuine. But that dream had seemed too real. And that smell of peppermint…

Looking at my bedside table, I was surprised to find a bunch of Lilies. They were fresh and had dew drops on them. I smelled them, inhaling their flowery aroma. They smelt of rain and mint. Along with the bunch was a note, saying:

Not all clichés are bad so…

A Lily for a Lily.

With love,

JP

The words were quite ordinary but my heart gave a silly lurch.

Maybe James Potter wasn't entirely unromantic.

A/n: Review!

And a big thank you to CossetteLune, who took the time to beta this fic! Thanks so much!


End file.
